


It came upon a Midnight thunder

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Insecure Lestrade, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg wakes up during a summer thunderstorm and finds someone he didn't expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night in August when a thunderstorm kept me up. (Nature is beautiful but thunder and lightning do terrify me a bit. It makes me feel very, very small.)

\--Chapter 1--

 

Greg woke up from the sound of something breaking, his body bolting out of bed as his mind was still processing where he was and what was going on.

 

A loud thunderclap startled him, his heart skipping a beat and he was about to lie down again, thinking what he'd heard the first time was another thunderstrike when he heard someone walking around in his flat.

 

He stilled for a moment, straining his ears to hear more but couldn't figure anything more out. He slowly, carefully got out of bed, opening his night cabinet to grab his gun. He'd hardly ever used it. To shows loved showing trigger happy cops but in reality, they tried all other options before opening fire. At least here they did and Greg felt a sliver of nervousness as he grabbed the gun tighter, maybe he could use it to knock the intruder out? Or the sight of him holding it would be enough to freeze the man. 

 

Of course, being half naked wasn't the best thing to be right now but it was August and Greg always had too warm in bed, even with only one sheet. At least he had pants on. 

 

He took a breath, letting it out slowly before opening his bedroom door, eyes adjusting to the darkness. Another thunderclap came down and he suppressed a shiver. Storms weren't his favorite nature thing, it made him feel small and very vulnerable, the sound penetrating the entire flat it seemed. 

 

He tiptoed down the hall, hearing cabinets open and close softly, the sound of someone stepping on glass and then a low curse. He was just at the door of the living room when a lightning bolt broke through the darkness and Greg felt himself relax instantly at the familiar figure it unwrapped. 

 

"Dammit Sherlock," He turned on the lights, seeing the man spin around, shock in his eyes as another cabinet fell closed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What are you doing here? I thought we talked about breaking into my flat?"

 

Sherlock's eyes went down to the gun, his eyes going a fraction wider and Greg walked further into the room, placing it on the table before going over the space. Of course, the second window from the right, he'd been meaning to fix it but hadn't found the time yet. He sighed, testing the window now and he felt Sherlock watch him, eyes burning on his back. 

 

"One of these days you'll get yourself killed with stunts like this. Seriously, what's wrong with the stairs?"

 

"Boring."

 

Sherlock gave a tiny smile as Greg turned around, eyebrows raised. 

 

"And of course, climbing three floors up to break in during a storm isn't boring." He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice, seeing Sherlock shrug.

 

"It's hardly a storm Lestrade, no need to be dramatic about it."

 

"You're soaked, Sherlock! Look at you, you look like a drowned rat, with curly hair."

 

Sherlock scoffed and Greg suppressed a smile. Bantering between them had always been easy, something that warmed Greg's heart if he were honest. He'd never seen Sherlock like that with anyone else on the team, keeping his distance and working the case. He doubted the man broke into his teammates' homes on a night like this and another wave of affection went over him. He couldn't help it, something about Sherlock made him want to protect the man, care for him. He'd never say it to Sherlock, the genius was very adamant over his independence, claiming he didn't need help but he'd never protested when Greg handed him a coffee or made him eat dinner, or dropped off some lunch at his flat. 

 

It felt good, taking care of someone again and Sherlock pushed all his buttons. He knew that, the age difference between them the biggest give away but he tried to control it, to not come off as too fatherly. His thoughts weren't nearly as innocent and he didn't want to be Sherlock's father. No, partner, lover, friend, even just friends would be enough, spending time with him, getting to know each other more.

 

"You need to change." Greg swallowed, his voice a fraction rougher than it needed to be and Sherlock shot him a look, a weird twinkle in his eyes.

 

"Already trying to get me naked. Smooth Lestrade." Sherlock smirked as Greg nearly stumbled, mouth falling open at Sherlock's words. This was one if the reason it was getting harder for Greg to act normal around the man. He'd begun flirting about two weeks ago, bad flirting but it worked none the less, Greg's body buzzing at Sherlock's words, trying to picture the man naked, a blush forming on his face as Sherlock's smirk got bigger. 

 

"Don't want you getting sick Sherlock, go down the hall, second door. I'll bring some spare clothes." Greg answered, turning his body away to not see Sherlock's smirk again. It was torture really, Sherlock flirting with him. It made him feel alive and wanted but soon after that Greg came back to reality, realizing it was all just a game, a new form of banter. It didn't mean anything, how could it?

 

"Lestrade." He startled with Sherlock's voice so close, a hand on his shoulder, heavy and warm. The man standing next to him, expression serious, eyes taking Greg in. He still wasn't used to it, how Sherlock looked right through him and he turned away, not wanting Sherlock to see how much he wanted the flirting to be real. He took a step forward, gesturing to the hall, not giving Sherlock a chance to speak again. 

 

"Go on, there will be something for you to wear, maybe a bit on the short side." Another lightning bulb broke through the curtains and that's when Greg noticed the glass on the floor. 

 

"I was looking for something to clean it up." Sherlock's voice was soft and Greg looked over his shoulder, seeing the guilty expression on his face. "I walked into that side table, it wasn't there before." 

 

"Yeah, a gift from my parents, not really my style but it's convenient," Greg answered, staring at the glass, his mind still spinning with Sherlock's words and behavior. That was another thing that had changed, Sherlock standing close, almost too close for comfort, touching Greg carelessly. A hand there, a brush of the shoulder there,... Little things that made him very aware of the man, wanting to reach out and grab him, kiss him senseless. 

 

A thunderclap snapped him out of his thoughts, seeing Sherlock flinch a little and he gave a smile, feeling his face hurt because of it. God, how he wanted to take Sherlock into his arms, kiss his lush lips, trace the man's Cupid Bow and stroke his soft looking curls. He'd always been attracted to him, from the moment they met but Sherlock was way out of his league. 

 

Not only was he nine years younger, he was also terrifyingly smart, seeing every detail in the world, storing all the information he came across. It was beautiful but also intimidating and Greg had learned to shut down his feelings for the man, only allowing himself the role of friend, and sometimes caregiver. He knew Sherlock was 31 but sometimes he acted so innocently, face young and perfect and it was hard to not want to shield him from the world. 

 

He sighed, noticing Sherlock watching him with intent. It would never happen, even if Sherlock flirted with him, it didn't mean anything and Greg was acting like a lovesick fool. It wasn't doing them any good, all that mattered to Sherlock was the work and Greg would never screw that up. Seeing Sherlock in action was breathtaking and even though Sherlock wasn't officially trained, he still learned a lot from the man. 

 

"I'll clean it up, you go take a shower, I can see you shiver, Sherlock."

 

"Maybe it's not from the cold?" Sherlock's voice was teasing, stepping closer and suddenly Greg snapped. Maybe it was the early hour, still not being fully awake. Maybe it was the effect of a very difficult week, with many little fires to put out and a case that took up all his time and energy. He didn't know, what he did know was that suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, body on high alert with Sherlock so close and smelling so good. 

 

"Stop it! Stop doing this Sherlock! Can't you see- don't you understand- you're mocking me."  He wanted to sound strong and sure but it came out weak, a little broken. He couldn't watch Sherlock's face, couldn't stand the pity or disgust so he turned to walk away, finally cleaning up the glass on the floor before he stepped into it. 

 

"Greg." Sherlock pulled him back, his face serious but soft and Greg couldn't meet his eyes. It was too much, Sherlock being here, wet and gorgeous while Greg was rumpled from sleep, feeling old and tired. 

 

"Greg." Sherlock's hand went to his chest and he felt on fire, the touch cold but soon warming up as Sherlock stroked up to his shoulder. He shivered, swallowing a lump in his throat as Sherlock's hand cupped his cheek, making him look up. 

 

"Don't. Please stop this." 

 

"Look at me, Greg." A gentle pressure on his face but Greg couldn't obey. This was too much, Sherlock's hands on his skin, standing so close. "You've got this all wrong.”

 

Greg let out a strangled sound as he felt Sherlock's cold lips on his forehead, clinging to the man before even knowing he was doing it. When he looked up he starred right into Sherlock's eyes, losing himself in the love he saw there.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

But Sherlock just shook his head, bringing Greg even closer before capturing his mouth, warm tongue slipping in, causing Greg to moan and grab hold of Sherlock even tighter, not caring that Sherlock was wet and probably dripping on the floor.

 

Only when Sherlock started shivering in his arms did he come back to his senses and he placed his hands on Sherlock's chest, gently pushing the man off him. He couldn't stop a smile at Sherlock's disapproving growl, licking Greg's lips before stepping back, pupils wider than before and a shade darker.

 

“You should shower and change Sherlock. Don't want you getting sick.”

 

Sherlock pouted, trying to kiss Greg again but Greg laughed, pushing Sherlock away.

 

“There is time for that later silly. Go warm up!”

 

“Join me?”

 

Greg stops, seeing the sincerity in Sherlock's eyes and he swallows, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. It's insane how unsure he his around Sherlock, something about Sherlock being here, looking gorgeous even while soaked makes Greg doubt himself.

 

“Greg don't.”

 

Sherlock moves closer again and Greg tries to give a smile but fails, frowning as Sherlock cups his cheek and strokes it.

 

“You are gorgeous. You have nothing to be worried about. Come join me. Please?”

 

Sherlock looks at him with so much intensity it's intimidating and Greg breaks eye contact, feeling a bastard for doing it.

 

“I should clean up first. You go and- there's an extra toothbrush in the wall cabinet.” He feels like a fool, his heart beating too fast as the moment stretches between them but then Sherlock turns and walks away and Greg's heart breaks.

 

_Idiot_. The thunder seems to say as it illuminates the room Sherlock has just left, leaving wet footprints behind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

\--Chapter 2--

 

He doesn't think he's ever been so nervous before. All his first dates, first kisses, first times mean nothing compared to this moment. Waiting for Sherlock to come out of the bathroom. He shakes his head, mentally cursing himself as he checks himself in the mirror again. He doesn't look bad, considering it's the middle of the night and he's had a rough week but he wished he looked better.

 

Sherlock looks like a supermodel, a Greek god and Greg just looks like a tired, overworked, beginning to age, cop. He sighs, running a finger over his lips as he looks at himself. He still can't believe Sherlock kissed him, kissed him with intent and passion. Kissed him as if he's been wanting to for a long time. He can still remember meeting Sherlock, brilliant and smart arse even then, solving his case in 5 minutes flat and then sauntering out, his ridiculous coat billowing behind him.

 

They'd been friends for two years now. Two years in which Greg had fallen more and more in love with the man. His looks, his brilliance, his mind, his caring nature. He'd tried to be professional, keep some distance but Sherlock hadn't made it easy, always preferring to work with Greg and only Greg, coming to his flat with coffee or food. The silly flirting had been innocent enough, Sherlock flirted with almost everyone but as the years went on it had been harder for Greg to listen to it. To see Sherlock flirt with other people.

 

Contrary to what many people believed Sherlock was not a virgin and not afraid of sex. He'd told Greg about it one night when he'd dragged Greg out of the Yard and into a bar. He'd never seen Sherlock lightly intoxicated before and the man had been very touchy-feely, somehow touching or holding Greg the whole night.

 

He'd been so silly as to think it meant something more and his heart had been crushed when Sherlock had walked onto his crime scene two days later, acting just the same and flirting just as much. He'd sworn then and there that he was done with his stupid fantasies and build up some barriers between them.

 

He'd seen the confused and hurt look on Sherlock's face when he refused to go to dinner with him, when he pushed Sherlock's hand off his shoulder when he didn't go over to Sherlock's flat every week to discuss cold cases. It was painful, but it helped a little, even going on a few dates and having fun, not comparing them to Sherlock, at least not as much.

 

And now Sherlock was here, climbing inside his window during a storm, kissing him with hunger and want and Greg didn't know what to do with himself. He heard the water go off, someone walking around, some other sounds and then the click of the knob told Greg Sherlock was showered and he'd have to face the man in about six seconds.

 

“Greg?”

 

His stomach did a weird flip, heart skipping a beat and body suddenly on fire as Sherlock walked into his bedroom, a cautious look in his eyes. He looked amazing, hair still a bit damp from his shower, the curls even wilder than usual. He was wearing some of Greg's clothes and a fire burning inside his groin as he faced away from the mirror to look at Sherlock. The legs of the pants were a bit short, his shirt having over Sherlock's frame but he gorgeous and Greg wanted to devour him right then and there.

 

Something must have shown cause Sherlock's expression changed, heat in his eyes and suddenly he was in the man's arms, Sherlock's hand running up and down his back as he watched Greg intently.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

He could barely breathe, having Sherlock so close to him, Sherlock in his clothes and he let out a sound as Sherlock licked his lips, hands stopping on the swell of Greg's arse.

 

“Say I can stay Greg. Say you want me just as much. Say this isn't a dream.”

 

Sherlock's voice was like velvet, making Greg go weak and he clung to him, nails digging into his back, seeing Sherlock's pupils go wider, biting his lip.

 

“I. Sherlock- are you-”

 

_Serious._ He couldn't bring himself to ask and he looked down, heart pounding away as he felt Sherlock's fit and lean body against his, fitting perfectly.

 

“Greg.”

 

Greg shivered as Sherlock's breath ghosted against his ear, one of Sherlock's hands going lower, making Greg jump. His cock was half hard, brushing against Sherlock's body and goosebumps formed on his arms as Sherlock said his name again.

 

“Greg.”

 

He looked up, seeing the want in Sherlock's eyes, nails digging into Sherlock's skin and then he couldn't breathe anymore. Sherlock kissed him, warm and passionate, squeezing Greg's arse with both hands, moaning as Greg's cock pushed against Sherlock and Greg snapped out of his reverie. He took control of the kiss, hands going to Sherlock's neck and head, stroking his damp hair before grabbing a handful and tugging it lightly, Sherlock growling deeply, head going back.

 

“Greg.”

 

It was almost a growl as Greg licked Sherlock's neck, one hand grabbing hold of Sherlock's waist, moving his lower body to connect with his. He moaned as he tasted Sherlock's skin, feeling how soft his hair was, the smell of him surrounding him and then he moved, pushing Sherlock backward to the bed.

 

“Oh!”

 

Surprise and delight in Sherlock's eyes as he falls in bed and Greg stops, eyes going over him. His shirt as moved up a bit because of the fall and Greg's mouth waters at the exposed strip of skin, pale and perfect. Sherlock moves, sliding up more on the bed, eyes on Greg and Greg shivers at the intensity in Sherlock's eyes.

 

For a moment he wonders what Sherlock is all taking in, seeing, as he gives Greg a once over but Sherlock shakes his head, pushing himself up on his elbows.

 

“Stop it. You're gorgeous. Come here and kiss me.”

 

When Greg doesn't move Sherlock sits up, legs spread and reaching for Greg, pulling him between his legs as he looks up at the man through his long lashes.

 

“I want to explore every inch of your skin Greg. You're beautiful.”

 

Greg gasps as Sherlock lifts up his sleeping shirt, placing a kiss on his belly before his hands hook on the waistband of his pants.

 

“Every inch Greg.” Sherlock looks up, fire in his eyes and Greg nods, placing his hands on Sherlock's shoulders as the man pushes his pants down, a soft gasp escaping him.

 

“Sher-”

 

“Shut up.” Sherlock scowls and Greg stops, his half hard cock twitching as Sherlock's breath goes over it, grabbing hold of Sherlock more firmly. It's been a while since he's last had sex, his dates not being good enough to go home with them and spend the night. Fear enters his body as he thinks about coming too soon, too late, or not coming at all, but then Sherlock's lips wrap around the head of his cock and he can't think of anything else.

 

Sherlock's tongue is a sin, driving Greg crazy with want as he licks around his ridge, taking his time and Greg can't stop the moans from coming out as Sherlock licks and teases him, his hand playing with Greg's balls.

 

“Sh-Sherlock- I.”

 

His knees are trembling by the time Sherlock takes his cock fully inside his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down, one hand holding the base while Sherlock's other hand has a firm grip on his arse. He can't help but move into that tight heat, one hand grabbing Sherlock's hair and his body feels on fire as Sherlock moans around him, suddenly working faster, bobbing his head up and down.

 

“Fuck! Oh god.”

 

It turns out not coming is out of the question and Greg lets out a scream as the pressure gets too much, his release shooting up Sherlock's throat as he holds the man's head in place. He's like a bag of jelly by the time Sherlock pulls off, satisfaction in his eyes as he licks his lips, looking up at Greg.

 

“Fuck!” Greg moves, half stumbling, half falling on Sherlock as he kisses the man, the lingering taste of his cum on Sherlock's tongue and he feels Sherlock wrap his legs around him, hard cock pressed between their bodies.

 

“Greg!”

 

Sherlock says his name with so much want and love it melts Greg's heart and he slides a hand down Sherlock's body, the softness of his own t-shirt on Sherlock's skin making him horny again.

 

“Mine.”

 

Sherlock moans, bucking his hips up and then Greg's hand is inside Sherlock's pants, stroking it fast and hard, the weight and warmth of it just perfect in Greg's hand. He kisses Sherlock's skin where he can reach it, Sherlock pulling his shirt up, nipples standing out and Greg takes one inside his mouth, Sherlock bucking up desperately, hands on Greg's arse.

 

“Gorgeous.” Greg growls, licking and kissing Sherlock's chest and stomach, hand working frantically on Sherlock's cock. Sherlock shows his neck and Greg goes for it, sucking a bruise onto it that has Sherlock gasping, pressing Greg closer against him.

 

“ _Mine_.”

 

“Greg!”

 

Sherlock opened his eyes, making a needy sound and Greg kissed him again, suddenly it wasn't enough and he breaks out of the hold, hearing Sherlock's scream of protest.

 

“Need to see you. Feel you.” Greg explains, pulling of Sherlock's pants and stepping out of his own, Sherlock hisses as Greg takes his cock in hand again, sitting on Sherlock's lap and not caring that he's probably too old for this, too heavy.

 

“I. Oh god.”

 

Sherlock bites his lip and Greg leans forward, licking it till Sherlock kisses him again, hands grabbing the sheets on either side of him. He was gorgeous, panting underneath Greg, chest going up and down, eyes hooded and dark.

 

“Mine.” Greg stroked down Sherlock's length, gathering up the pre-come and Sherlock arching his back beautifully. Hands grabbing the sheets so tight his knuckles turn white. Greg lets out a growl of approval, pinching Sherlock's nipple with his other hand, making the man buck up.

 

“That's it. Need to feel you come, Sherlock. Come for me Sunshine. Scream for me!”

 

One more stroke and Sherlock screams out Greg's name, hot semen landing on his belly and dripping down Greg's hands, Greg holding him as his body twitches, cock pulsing a few more times.

 

“Perfect. You're perfect, just look at you.”

 

Greg can't stop babbling, letting go of Sherlock when his cock goes soft, smearing out Sherlock's cock over his belly before taking some and licking it off his fingers, feeling Sherlock watch him, almost burning him as he sucks his finger, meeting Sherlock's gaze head-on.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Greg's eyes go wide, he's never heard Sherlock swear like this before and he leans forward, kissing the man deeply, wanting their tastes to mix. Sherlock grabs hold of him, bringing him down onto his body and Greg starts to protest.

 

“I'm too heavy Sherlock.”

 

“Nonsense.”

 

But Greg leans back, seeing the displeasure in Sherlock's eyes, his hands coming up to rub his arms.

 

“Why do you keep doing this?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Pull away, doubt yourself. Doubt me and my affection for you.”

 

Greg moves off Sherlock's lap, sitting on the side of the bed while grabbing his pants. He feels Sherlock move behind him, strong arms wrapping around him, Sherlock's curls tickling his neck.

 

“I want you, Greg. Isn't what we shared just now proof of that?”

 

“Sherlock, I.”

 

A thunderclap swallows Greg's words and he feels Sherlock place a kiss on his shoulder, pressing himself closer.

 

“I'm yours, Greg. I've been yours for a long time.”

 

“Sherlock. I'm, I'm old. You should be with someone who can keep up.” He hears Sherlock hum near his ear and he jolts when Sherlock nibbles at his earlobe before licking a line down his neck and biting his shoulder.

 

“Sherlock, you're not listening.”

 

“No.” Another bite on Greg's shoulder and he shivers as Sherlock blows air onto it.

 

“Sherlock!”

 

He tries to break out of Sherlock's hold but the man just holds on more tightly, placing tiny kisses on his shoulder and neck. Then Sherlock's hand comes up, taking his cheek and making Greg turn his head to the side.

 

“You're being ridiculous.” Sherlock whispers, leaning forward to kiss Greg, hand cupping his cheek and Greg can't help but melt into it, lost in Sherlock's taste and smell.

 

“We fit perfectly Greg. So what if you are a few years older than me? You're still gorgeous and amazing. You keep up with me just fine.”

 

“I'm 8 years older Sherlock, not just a few years. Eight.”

 

“Eight, ten. It doesn't matter.” Sherlock leans back, taking Greg in closely. “I love you for who you are as a person Greg. Not because of your age. It doesn't matter.”

 

Greg feels his heart stop for a few seconds after Sherlock's speech, his eyes going a little wider and he sees the blush starting on Sherlock's cheeks, blinking his eyes rapidly. Greg moves and this time Sherlock let's go of him, moving so Greg can sit next to him on the bed.

 

“You love me?”

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes but his blush only get's deeper and Greg takes his hand, stroking it till Sherlock meets his eyes.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“Isn't it obvious?”

 

“I. No?” Greg frowns, hearing the frustrated sigh come out of Sherlock's mouth as he runs his free hand through his curls.

 

“I flirted with you from almost the start Greg. I made it perfectly clear I wanted us to be more than friends but you-”

 

“You flirt with everyone Sherlock! It's what you do!”

 

“No, it's not! Okay, maybe it is, but I didn't buy coffee for anyone else, didn't drag them out of the Yard to go to dinner, didn't spend time with them at home going over case files. That was only with you!”

 

Sherlock's eyes have fire in them and Greg feels his heart drop, memories of the last few months coming back. He lets out an 'oh' and Sherlock huffs.

 

“Unbelievable. You're an idiot Lestrade!”

 

“Oi!”

 

“But I still love you.” Sherlock says, his voice honest and sure, not dropping his gaze, blush still there and Greg reaches out a hand, stroking the man's cheek.

 

“I've been a fool. All this time I thought I was just imagining things. But you really-”

 

“Do love you? Yes!”

 

Greg smiles, his heart beating fast, butterflies inside his stomach making chaos and then he's kissing Sherlock with renewed heat and want, making the man moan loudly, clinging to each other for dear life.

 

“God. I. I love you too Sherlock. I never expected-”

 

“Shut up.” Sherlock places a finger on Greg's mouth, a little smile on his face. “Stop talking and keep kissing me, Greg. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

Sherlock smirks and Greg does as he's been told, kissing and teasing Sherlock till the sun comes up the next morning.

 

\--The End--

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I decided to post this now cause otherwise I'll just go back and rewrite and re-edit cause that's what I do after some time has passed. Maybe it's not my best work but I liked it in August so I hope you liked it too. 
> 
> Have a great New Year!


End file.
